Poetry in Progess
by lunicdragon
Summary: Just a few poems that I wrote, hope people like them.
1. The Unsung Heroes of War

Who are you?

Are you a hero?

Or are you a villian?

Where did you come from?

Here is the land where heroes lay.

They lay there all quiet,

not moving at all.

They become the forgotten.

Never known besides their families.

Although there are somewho are truly forgotten.

They have no family.

They stop living for their commades.

They lay their lives for their officers.

They are the unsung heroes of war.

Unsung heroes, What are they ?

They are the ones who die and are forgotten.

Will they ever by remembered?

Or will they going unknown?


	2. I am Pride

Running faster, 

Running so fast, so out of time.

I must run faster,

for there is no more.

Why do they try to take it away?

It's not theirs!

It's not even mine!

Running faster,

Running so fast, so out of time.

I must run faster,

for there is no more.

Why does this keep happening?

How do I stop this nonsense?

I try and try but never have success.

For all my determination and will power,

will be nothing to me anymore.

Running faster,

Running so fast, so out of time.

I must run faster,

for there is no more.

Nothing will be important.

The only thing close is my pride in myself.

Here is noone who can steal it away!

It is gone for the most part.

Running faster,

Running so fast, so out of time.

I must run faster,

for there is no more.

When it will return?

Will it come back at full force?

But, why?

Why was my pride shot down like an innocent, tiny, fox?

Isn't pride the one thing that can't be stolen?

Why? Why?

Running faster,

Running so fast, so out of time.

I must run faster,

for there is no more.

Then one day a sense came back.

Totally full with so much power.

This time I won't let it be stolen for me.

There is no chance of me letting go.

I am who I am,

Inside and out, me.

Running faster,

Running so fast, with time to spare.

I must be pride,

for this is my power.


	3. Where Are We?

Where are we? 

Who are we?

Were we wise or foolish?

Are we heroes or monsters?

When will this all end?

Will I die for nothing?

Or will I live for no reason at all?

There was a war with no peace.

Time couldn't move fast enough.

When will me time come,

to have this gun out of my hands.

People keep dieing out of this war.

The war that was never mine.

It was all for glory.

For this war, people keeping being killed.

They die from my gun, knife, and hand.

They died for a no for good fate.


	4. Fighting for Justice

Here I am, 

Why don't you come get me?

Here is where they come,

while there is where they go.

They won't last long, you know?

Not long at all.

They will soon leave,

Even if I have to use force.

Shall I force them away?

Yes and No are the fighting sides of my soul.

Will they die to gain this land?

Or will they die to gain nothing?

There is always fighting between us.

There will be no stopping.

Not for a minute, not a day.

No more hope for any peace.

Will this war cease or continue?

Can this fighting cease for one minute?

BANG! There is only one shot heared.

Then is when I fall to my hands and knees.

The pain going through the whole body.

Nothing can be compared.

Hope will truely be lost if I quit.

I stand with strengh shining in my eyes.

There will be no stopping, no matter what!

No matter how many times they shoot at me!

No matter how many times they stab me!

I will not back down, until every last one is dead.

Power is what comes within.

To fight for the home you love.

The land you care so much for.

The people back there, so worried, and heart sicked.

Soon they all will fall.

They can never be stronger then now.

They can not progess with their knowledge and pride.

This is where I stand.

In between them and my land,

Never going to let them pass.

Even if it takes my life.

I love my land, home, friends, and family.

Nothing will keep me away.

I will not move.

They will die from my hands.

My hands will deliver the justice they deserve.

Here is where I am.

They have come to get me.

Coming is easy, but the leaving,

Let's just say they had a hard time leaving.

I am the hero of this land.

Saving my land from the doom we created.

Never will I have to fight. But if need be,

I would lay my life out, just for justice.


End file.
